Change Can Be Good
by AerosmithObsessed
Summary: what happens when someone want to hurt Spencer, but Toby isn't allowed near her to protect her? Includes stories for all the couples but main focus is Spencer and Toby. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK so this is my first Pretty Little Liars fic! I just recently started watching and I am now addicted. This is going to be kinda AU I guess, and it's taking place the day after the 2****nd**** to last episode of season 1. I changed the stuff with Caleb and Hanna so I'll explain that in a flash-back. There will be stuff with all the couples, but mainly Spencer and Toby. This is kind of just the chapter to set everything up so bare with me. Anyway, here's to hoping it doesn't suck, cheers!**

Spencer woke up that morning feeling, in three words; happy, joyous, and free. A mix of emotions that these days, were extremely rare. Sure things with the ever mysterious A were a mess. Yes things with Ian were awful, and o.k. her sister pretty much hated her, but all that was over-ruled by one name: Toby.

She didn't care what her mom said, with Toby; Spencer had something she hadn't had in a long time. Something real. And Spencer was addicted to it. And that was why, when Spencer woke that day, her heart felt light, like she might float away at any second, She got butterflies just thinking about him, and when they kissed the night before. She couldn't wait to be able to see him.

She pulled on a pair of socks and started towards the stairway. She walked halfway down the stairs, when she heard urgent whispering coming from the kitchen. She stopped moving and held her breath, leaning forward and straining to hear what the voices were saying.

"You know this boy is bad news" she heard her father hiss, "he's dangerous and I for one will not have her associating with him."

Spencer felt hope flutter inside her. Ian? Was that who they were talking about? Had they _finally_ come to their senses in that? Had they realized he was a killer? _Ali's_ killer?

"I definitely agree." Melissa was heard whispering.

Spencer felt disappointment set in. So it wasn't Ian. Then Spencer realized that if they weren't talking about Ian and Melissa, then that meant…

"Hey." Spencer said walking down the stairs slowly, frowning with her arms crossed.

"Mornin' Spence" Her mom said sharply, forcing a smile.

"Spencer, I'm glad you're up, we need to talk." Her dad said, standing up, "please, sit down." He pointed to his chair.

"I'm good thanks…" Spencer said cautiously.

"Suit yourself." He said, going into business mode. "Spencer, I'm not going to drag this out. You're not allowed to see, or be seen with Toby Cavanaugh anymore."

Spencer's eyes widened, and her mouth formed into a little o. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and knocked the air out of her. She couldn't speak. She couldn't breathe. Finally she managed a small, "why" that sounded more like a squeak than an audible word.

"Why?" her dad said furiously, "Spencer, people cross to the other side of the street when they see him coming. He's dangerous and I don't want you anywhere near him."

Spencer looked from her dad's red face to her mom and sister solemnly nodding their agreement behind him. She felt the hot sting of tears starting to roll down her cheeks, and then she became angry. They couldn't do this. They couldn't take away the best thing that happened to her in months because they didn't trust him.

"You don't know him." She burst out suddenly.

"Excuse me?" her said, surprised.

"He cares about me more than any of you do, and all you care about is what people 'think' of him. He never did a thing to earn the reputation he has and you know it! So you won't let me date this harmless guy, but you'll let her _marry _a _murderer_?" She screamed, gesturing towards Melissa.

"Spencer!" her mother said sharply, putting her arm around a shocked looking Melissa.

"Just leave me alone! All of you! You don't care about me, you just care about Melissa." Spencer yelled, tears running down her flushed face. She ran out onto the porch ignoring the cries of 'Spencer wait!' from her parents, and slammed the door.

She saw Toby across the street, working on his motorcycle, and checking to make sure her parents weren't behind her, she ran over to him.

When he saw her coming, he flashed her his adorable smile, but it quickly vanished when he saw her face. "What's wrong Spence?" he said concernedly, catching her in his arms.

She looked up at him. "My parents said I can't see you. And they were serious this time." She sobbed.

"Shhh" he comforted, rubbing circles on her back, "we'll figure this out, it's o.k."

Just then, Jenna emerged from the house. "Toby, it's time for dinner!" she called.

"Just a minute." He called over his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. He whispered to her. Just…stay at Aria's or something for now. I'll figure something out, just hang in there.

"Toby!" Jenna called again, a little sterner "It's getting cold."

He kissed Spencer's forehead lightly and after giving her one last squeeze, reluctantly followed Jenna into the house.

**A/N: so first chapt. What do you think? There will be more of the other couples in the next chapters. Pleeeeeaaaassseee review! It's greatly appreciated haha!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: GASP, an update the next day? Impressive, huh? I'm gonna try and get some of the other couples in this chapter but the focus is still gonna be Toby and Spencer. And sorry if the beginning of thee flashback isn't very accurate, I'm doing this all by memory haha, and if you didn't notice, I'm changing it to make a happy ending(even if it's not so realistic). So Enjoy!

Spencer groaned and turned to face her alarm clock. It was 12:46; only 2 minutes had passed since she last checked. She rolled her eyes and shoved her face into her pillow in frustration. There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. She had too many questions. About A, about Ian, about Ali, About Toby… the list went on.

She closed her eyes, thinking about just leaving now, going to Aria's or Emily's, even though her parents didn't seem to fond of the idea of her leaving the house, when she heard a tree branch snap outside. She sat up quickly, pulling the covers up to her chin. There was another loud snap outside, and she could have sworn she heard a voice. Her eyes widened. It had to be Ian; he was finally going to get his revenge. She whimpered as she saw the outline of a large man crawl through her window. She felt frozen with fear, unable to talk, unable to move…unable to scream.

The figure came closer and closer and in a last attempt of desperation, Spencer grabbed the lamp next to her table and held it over her head, ready to bring it down on the figures head if they came to close. Then the figure whispered "Spencer!" That voice sounded familiar. She squinted her eyes as the figure started to look more like someone she knew. She breathed a sigh of relief and set down the lamp. "Toby!" she whispered "Haven't you heard of a phone? Or a _door_?"

"My phone broke and your sister was by the door. This is important Spencer. I was walking past Jenna's room and I heard her say your name to someone on the phone, so I tried to listen. I didn't hear much but I heard Spencer, tonight, and something about 'her finally getting what she deserves'" He whispered quickly.

Spencer felt weak. "Are-are you sure" she asked.

"Positive" he answered "We have to get you out of here. I booked a room at that motel. I'm thinking we should stay there for awhile, and maybe she'll forget and you'll be safe."

"Wait, we?" she said confused, "Toby, you don't have to stay there with me. I don't want you to be in trouble with your parents" although she secretly really did want him there.

"I'm always in trouble with my parents." He said smiling, then looked serious again "get dressed; I'll put some of your stuff in a bag. We should get out of here as quickly as possible."

They quickly got all the stuff ready to go, and tip-toed quietly down to the kitchen. Spencer quickly wrote a short note saying she was staying at Aria's for awhile, and they left for the motel.

Hanna was curled up on the couch next to Caleb, watching some corny Hallmark Chanel movie. Caleb, of course, had fallen asleep within the first 10 min. She smiled blissfully; their relationship was almost back to normal after the whole disaster that had been last week. Hanna thought back to the night when she almost lost it all.

"_Is he going somewhere" Aria asked, snapping Hanna out of her thoughts. _

"_I don't know" Hanna lied, "Arizona o.k." she said when Aria gave her a look that said, 'I ain't buyin' it.' _

"_Well don't you want to say goodbye." Aria asked. Hanna just stared, what she wanted, more than anything, was to run up to him and forgive him, and tell him to stay. "Han, come on." Aria prodded. _

"_Look, I have nothing to say to him, and we have to go." Hanna lied, holding back the tears. But Aria didn't believe her. She knew if Ezra was about to leave forever, even if he messed up big time, she'd want a friend to make her talk to him. _

"_You know what, me and Emily can take care of this, I am making you talk to him because, I know you still love him." Aria said. _

_Hanna smiled, Aria really knew her better than anyone. She walked towards Caleb, she looked back, maybe it wasn't a good idea, but Aria had already left to help Emily, and Caleb had seen her, it was too late to turn back now. They met each other's eyes. _

"_Hanna," Caleb started, "I know…What I did was wrong, and I'm a total jerk but… I swear as soon as I saw me and you had something, I told her to leave me alone. And I'm really sorry."  
><em> 

_Hanna looked at him and said, "You know Caleb, why should I believe that you're not just going to use me like that again." _

"_Because…I-I love you." He said quickly then looked down. _

_Hanna sighed, defeated. "I know." She whispered. He looked up at her, hopeful, and smiled, then all of a sudden grabbed her and kissed her. She melted into him, and even though part of her wanted to, she knew she could never give him up. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, neither of them could ever give this up._

Hanna smiled and looked at Caleb who was stirring now; she leaned over and kissed him as soon as he opened his eyes. He smiled at her "What was that for?"

"I'm just glad you didn't leave" she said.

"Me too." He replied and they pulled into a kiss again. Just as things were getting 'hot 'n heavy', Hanna's mom walked in. They quickly pulled apart and tried to look normal again. Even though her mom was o.k. with Caleb and he was living there again, she still wasn't his biggest fan.

"Hello Caleb." She said curtly.

"Mrs. Marin." He replied with a nod.

"Well you two are probably busy so I guess I'll just take a shower and go to bed." She said. "Good night Hanna" she called over her shoulder before vanishing up the stairs. Hannah rolled her eyes and pulled away from Caleb a bit. He raised his eyebrow and smiled at her, "somethin' wrong princess?" he joked.

"Yes actually." She said.

"What is it?" he said frowning.

"I just don't exactly like that you and my mom hate each other." She said with her arms crossed.

"We don't _hate_ each other." He defended himself.

"Well I just think it'd be cool if you guys could be closer. It'd make it a bit less awkward for me." She said shrugging.

"Wait a second… you're not asking me to 'bond with your mommy'" he said sarcastically. She shrugged in response and looked away. "No way. You know how awkward that'd be? Not happenin' princess."

"Please? For me?" she said giving him the puppy dog face. He rolled his eyes but finally caved in.

"Fine. But you owe me." He said.

"Will this suffice?" she said smiling, leaning over to kiss him.

"Eh," he said jokingly, "It's gonna take more than that." And with that they went back to their make-out session.

The next day at school, Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Hanna were sitting at the lunch table. Spencer seemed to be urgently explaining something to the rest of them.

"Jenna wanted to _hurt _you?" Emily whispered.

"Wants not wanted" Spencer said. "I don't know how long me and Toby are going to have to stay in that motel room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Aria said holding up her hands "Back-up. You and Toby are staying in a _motel room_ together?"

Spencer shrugged and looked down into her salad.

"Wow Spence, you've only been dating him, what, two days? And you're already _living _with him?" Hanna said smirking.

"_Temporarily_" Spencer corrected rolling her eyes at Hanna, "and it's for protection."

"Have you _done_ anything?" Emily whispered.

"Em!" Spencer said, "who do you thing I am? Hannah?"

"Hey!" Hanna jumped in "to be fair, we _knew_ it was meant to be before we did it."

"O.k. you know what, I don't really want to talk about our sex lives right now." Aria said rolling her eyes "But Spence," she continued seriously "Just be careful, I'm still not sure how I feel about him."

"He never _did_ anything." Emily said.

"I know," Aria said "I just….just be careful o.k."

"Whatever Aria," Spencer said rolling her eyes, "At least I'm not dating my_ English teacher._"

Aria looked down, "Yeah…well…" she mumbled.

They all giggled and went back to their lunches.

After school Toby and Spencer were back in their motel room. They were unpacking the stuff they brought and putting them in the closets. The night before, they were so tired they fell asleep almost as soon as they got there.

"Toby," Spencer said frowning "you only packed me 3 outfits.'

"Yeah so?" he said "I didn't know what to get so I just grabbed a handful of clothes."

"You said we may have to wait as long as a week." Spencer said, "How do you expect me to get by on 3 outfits for a week?"

"I don't know" he said, "can't you just like, mix-and-match?" Spencer rolled her eyes at him, boys just don't understand clothes.

"O.k. so we can go back and get some more clothes." He said shrugging.

"If we go back someone will see me and I won't be able to leave the house for a month." Spencer explained. "There's only one solution." She said logically.

He raised an eyebrow at her, confused, "um…mix-and-match" he repeated.

"No." she said rolling her eyes once more. "Shopping."

"Shopping?" he said, clearly not excited.

"C'mon Toby? Please?" she said sticking out her bottom lip and kissing him.

He sighed "Tell you what," he started "If we're gonna be staying here for awhile, we'll need some like, Raman Noodles or something. Plus, I wanted to get some tools and make a temporary lock on that door that'll hold better than the cheap one that's on there now. We can't take any chances. So if you come with me to the grocery store and the hardware store, I'll come with you to the 'girl things' store." He said smiling adorably.

"You have yourself a deal mister." Spencer said shaking his hand jokingly, and with that they pulled into another kiss.

A/N: so if you want to see Spencer and Toby's trip to the store, you better review! And also for the "side sotry" I don't know if I should continue the story with Hanna and Caleb, or save that for the next time and do something with Ezra and Aria or bring Maya home, so tell me what you think in the review. I'll probably do the one that most people want. So you best review! Please (:


End file.
